1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable pedal systems, and particularly to pedal systems used in automotive vehicles for controlling such operations as braking, clutch engagement, and vehicle acceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Developments
In many automotive vehicles the foot pedals for controlling the brakes, accelerator and/or clutch have fixed locations. This makes it difficult for a range of differently sized drivers to comfortably reach the pedal. In any given pedal location a tall person may have an uncomfortable cramped sensation, whereas a shorter person may have some difficulty reaching the pedal.
To overcome this problem there have been developed certain adjustable pedal systems. With an adjustable pedal system the pedal is shiftable in a front-to-rear direction so as to be alternately located relatively close to the driver seat or relatively remote from the driver seat, so as to satisfy the ergomatic requirements of a range of differently sized persons. Usually the pedal is shifted toward or away from the driver seat by a servomotor located underneath the dashboard in operative connection with the pedal. The motor is controlled by a manual control on the dashboard.